TAP Lab Publications
Publications from 2010 *Dilley, L. (in press). Pitch range variation in English tonal contrasts: Continuous or categorical? Phonetica. *Dilley, L., Mattys, S. L., & Vinke, L. (2010). Potent prosody: Comparing the effects of distal prosody, proximal prosody, and semantic context on word segmentation. Journal of Memory and Language, 63, 274-294.(PDF) *Dilley, L., & McAuley, J. D. (in press). The Fabb-Halle approach to metrical stress theory as a window to commonalities between music and language. In J. Hawkins, I. Cross, & M. Rohrmeier (Eds.). Language and Music as Cognitive Systems, Oxford University Press. *Dilley, L., & Pitt, M. (in press). Altering context speech rate can cause words to (dis)appear. Psychological Science. *Grahn, J. A., Henry, M. J., & McAuley, J. D. (in press). FMRI investigation of cross-modal interactions in rhythm perception: Audition primes vision, but not vice versa. NeuroImage. *Henry, M. J., & McAuley, J. D. (2010). On the prevalence of congenital amusia. Music Perception, 27(5), 413-418.(PDF) *Henry, M. J., & McAuley J. D. (in press). Velocity perception for sounds moving in frequency space. Attention, Perception & Psychophysics. *Henry, M. J., Tuft, S., & McAuley, J. D. (2010). When and why do musicians outperform non-musicians? Proceedings of the 11th International Conference on Music Perception and Cognition. *McAuley, J. D. (2010). Tempo and rhythm. In. M. R. Jones, R. R. Fay, & A. N. Popper (Eds.). Music Perception. Springer Handbook of Auditory Research, 36 (pp. 165-199). Springer Science + Business Media. (PDF) *McAuley, J. D., & Henry, M. J. (2010). Modality effects in rhythm processing: Auditory encoding of visual rhythms is neither obligatory nor automatic. Attention, Perception & Psychophysics, 72(5), 1377-1389.(PDF) *McAuley, J. D., Wang, M., Miller, J. P., & Pang, K. C. H. (2010). Dividing time: Concurrent timing of auditory and visual events. Experimental Aging Research, 36, 306-324.(PDF) *Pitt, M., Dilley, L., & Tat, M. (in press). Exploring the role of exposure frequency in recognizing pronunciation variants. Journal of Phonetics. *Snyder, J. S., Pasinski, A., & McAuley, J. D. (in press). Listening strategy modulates cognitive processing of auditory rhythms. Psychophysiology.(PDF) Publications from 2009 *Grahn, J., & McAuley, J. D. (2009). Neural bases of individual differences in beat perception. NeuroImage, 47, 1894-1903.(PDF) *Grondin, S., & McAuley, J. D. (2009). Duration discrimination in cross modal sequences. Perception, 38, 1542-1559.(PDF) *Henry, M. J., & McAuley, J. D. (2009). Evaluation of an imputed pitch velocity model of the auditory kappa effect. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance, 35, 551-564.(PDF) *Henry, M. J., McAuley, J. D., & Zaleha, M. F. (2009). Evaluation of an imputed pitch velocity model of the auditory tau effect. Attention, Perception & Psychophysics, 71, 1399-413.(PDF) *McAuley, J. D, Stewart, A. L., Webber, E. S., Cromwell, H. C., Servatius, R., & Pang, K. C. H. (2009). Wistar-Kyoto rats as an animal model of anxiety vulnerability: Support for a hyper-vigilance hypothesis. Behavioral Brain Research, 204, 162-168. (PDF) Publications from 2008 *Dilley, L. (2008). On the dual relativity of tone. In Proceedings of the 41st Meeting of the Chicago Linguistics Society, 41(2), 129-144. *Dilley, L. C., & McAuley, J. D. (2008). Distal prosodic context affects word segmentation and lexical processing. Journal of Memory and Language, 59, 294-311.(PDF) *Henry, M. J., & McAuley, J. D. (2008). Perceived 'closeness' in pitch depends in part on perceived 'closeness' in time: Further support for an auditory motion hypothesis. Proceedings of the 10th International Conference on Music Perception and Cognition. Publications from 2007 *Dilley, L. (2007). Pitch range variation in English tonal contrasts: Continuous or categorical? In Proceedings of the XVIth International Congress of Phonetic Sciences, Saarbruecken, Germany, 1153-1157. *Dilley, L., & Brown, M. (2007). Effects of pitch range variation on F0 extrema in an imitation task. Journal of Phonetics, 35, 523-551.(PDF) *Dilley, L., & Pitt, M. (2007). A study of regressive place assimilation in spontaneous speech and its implications for spoken word recognition. Journal of the Acoustical Society of America, 122(4), 2340-2353.(PDF) *Fosler-Lussier, E., Dilley, L., Tyson, N., & Pitt, M. (2007). The Buckeye Corpus of speech: updates and enhancements. In Proceedings of Interspeech 2007, Antwerp, Belgium. *McAuley, J. D., & Miller, N. S. (2007). Picking up the pace: Effects of global temporal context on sensitivity to the tempo of auditory sequences. Perception & Psychophysics, 69, 709-718.(PDF) Publications from 2006 *Dilley, L., Breen, M., Bolivar, M., Kraemer, J., & Gibson, E. (2006). A comparison of inter-transcriber reliability for two systems of prosodic annotation: RaP (Rhythm and Pitch) and ToBI (Tones and Break Indices). In Proceedings of the International Conference on Spoken Language Processing, Pittsburgh, PA. *Jones, M. R., Barnes, R., Brunetti, R., Ellis, R., Johnston, H., Large, E., MacKenzie, N., McAuley, J. D., Penel, A., & Puente, J. (2006). News from the Roar Lab at the Ohio State University, Cognitive Processing, 7, 60-64.(PDF) *McAuley, J. D., Frater, D., Janke, K., and Miller, N. S. (2006). Detecting changes in timing: Evidences for two modes of listening. Proceedings of the 9th International Conference on Music Perception and Cognition. *McAuley, J. D., Jones, M. R., Holub S., Johnston, H. M., & Miller, N. S. (2006). The time of our lives: Lifespan development of timing and event tracking. Journal of Experimental Psychology: General, 135, 348-367.(PDF) *McAuley, J. D., Miller, J. P. & Pang, K. C. H. (2006). Modeling the effects of the NMDA receptor antagonist MK-801 on timing in rats. Behavioral Neuroscience, 120, 1163-1168.(PDF) *Miller, J. P., McAuley, J. D. & Pang, K. C. H. (2006). Effects of the NMDA receptor antagonist MK-801 on short-interval timing in rats. Behavioral Neuroscience, 120, 162-172.(PDF) *Pang, K. C. H., Miller, J. P., Fortress, A., & McAuley, J. D. (2006). Age-related disruptions of circadian rhythms and memory in an animal model of senescence. Age, 28, 283-296.(PDF) Publications from 2005 *Dilley, L., Ladd, D. R., & Schepman, A. (2005). Alignment of L and H in bitonal pitch accents: testing two hypotheses. Journal of Phonetics, 33(1), 115-119.(PDF) *Jones, M. R., & McAuley, J. D. (2005). Time judgments in global temporal contexts. Perception & Psychophysics, 67, 298-317.(PDF) *Miller, N. S., & McAuley, J. D. (2005). Tempo sensitivity in isochronous tone sequences: The multiple-look model revisited. Perception & Psychophysics, 67, 1150-1160.(PDF) *Miller, J. P., McAuley, J. D,. & Pang, K. C. H. (2005). Spontaneous fos expression in the suprachiasmatic nucleus of young and old mice. Neurobiology of Aging, 26, 1107-1115.(PDF) *Nazzi, T., Dilley, L., Jusczyk, A. M., Shattuck-Hufnagel, S., & Jusczyk, P. (2005). English-learning infants' segmentation of verbs from fluent speech. Language and Speech, 48(3), 279-298.(PDF) Publications from 2004 *Doherty, C., West, W., Dilley, L., Shattuck-Hufnagel, S., & Caplan, D. (2004). Question/statement judgments: An fMRI study of intonation processing. Human Brain Mapping, 23(2), 85-98.(PDF) *McAuley, J. D., Miller, J. P., & Pang, K. C. H. (2004). Age-related changes in the spontaneous motor rhythms of the senescence accelerated mouse (SAMP8). Experimental Aging Research, 30, 113-127.(PDF) *McAuley, J. D., Stevens, C. J., & Humphreys, M. S. (2004). Play it again: The role of stimulus familiarity in memory for music. Acta Psychologica, 116, 93-108.(PDF) *Pang, K., C. H., Miller, J. P., & McAuley, J. D. (2004). Circadian rhythms in SAMP8: A longitudinal study of the effects of age and experience. Neurobiology of Aging, 25, 111-123.(PDF) Publications from 2003 *McAuley, J. D., & Jones, M. R. (2003). Modeling effects of rhythmic context on perceived duration: A comparison of interval and entrainment approaches to short-interval timing. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance, 29, 1102-1125.(PDF) *Pang, K. C. H. & McAuley, J. D. (2003). Importance of frontal motor cortex in divided attention and simultaneous temporal processing. In W.H. Meck (Ed.) Functional and Neural Mechanisms of Interval Timing (pp. 351-369). Boca Raton, FL: CRC Press. Publications Prior to 2003 *McAuley, J. D., Miller, J. P., Beck, E., Nagy, Z. M., & Pang, K. C. H. (2002). Age-related disruptions in circadian timing: Evidence for "split" activity rhythms in the SAMP8. Neurobiology of Aging, 23, 625-632.(PDF) *Redi, L. & Shattuck-Hufnagel, S. (2001). Variation in realization of glottalization in normal speakers. Journal of Phonetics, 29, 407-429.(PDF) *McAuley, J. D., & Semple, P. (1999). The effect of tempo and musical experience on perceived beat. Australian Journal of Psychology, 51, 176-187.(PDF) *McAuley, J. D., & Kidd, G. R. (1998). Effect of deviations from temporal expectations on tempo discrimination of isochronous tone sequences. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance, 24, 1786-1800.(PDF) *Dilley, L., Shattuck-Hufnagel, S., & Ostendorf, M. (1996). Glottalization of vowel-initial syllables as a function of prosodic structure. Journal of Phonetics, 24, 423-444.(PDF) *McAuley, J. D., & Wiles, J. (1996). Memory, time, change, and structure in ANNs: Distilling cognitive models into their functional components. Noetica: Open Forum, 2(7). *Port, R. F., McAuley, J. D., & Anderson, S. (1996). Toward simulated audition in open environments. In E. Covey, H. Hawkins, T. McMullen, & R. Port (Eds.). Neural Representation of Temporal Patterns (pp.77-106). New York, NY: Plenum. *Port, R. F., Cummins, F., & McAuley, J. D. (1995). Naive time, temporal patterns, and human audition. In R. Port & T. van Geldar (Eds.). Mind as Motion: Explorations in the Dynamics of Cognition (pp. 339-371). Bradford Books/MIT Press. *McAuley, J. D., & Stampfli, J. (1994). Analysis of the effects of noise on a model for the neural mechanism of short-term active memory. Neural Computation, 6, 666-678.(PDF)